New Interests
by gundam-gurl-jessica
Summary: Well this is based back when planet Vegeta is still around and I made ot so that everyone is a sayian well almost everybody and this has the scouts but its mainly about Hotaru and Rini. T/H G/R R&R PLEASE AND THANX.


New Interests By: gundam_gurl_jessica  
  
A/N'S: Hey its me I am starting a new stories my vamp one isn't workin well. So here is a different story DBZ AND SM.  
  
Chapter 1: Birhtday Party  
  
The princess of Saturn looked out the window of the ship. She was on her way to Princess Bra's birthday of Vegeta. She hated going because every year Bra's brother Trunks would bug her and call her toothpick and ghost. Just because she was a pearl white didn't mean she stayed inside all the time infact she was outside the most of the days and still didn't get a tan. She didn't like Pan or Pan's uncle Goten at all either the called her half kid. Her mom was Saturanian and her father a Sayian she curled her tail up and it stayed under her purple dress. She looked to the ground they were landing on Vegeta. For the princesses seventh birthday and Hotaru was nine she was already the second oldest princess in the whole solar system and further. She was one year older than her best friend from the Moon Rini. She sighed and walked out of the ship and saw Bra coming through the crowd and she went to the bottom of the steps and waited. Bra appeared and hugged Hotaru.  
  
"I am so glad you came Hotaru I hope that you have fun this year unlike last year" Bra stated and the two walked back to the castle three gaurds following behind the Saturanian parents and their daughter with Bra's large present behind them all. They etered and then all of a sudden Hotaru heard a voice.  
  
"Pearly ghost is here" she justignored the voice and went to see Rini who ran up to her.  
  
"I am not coming until I am 16 for her next birthday" Hotaru muttered to Rini who giggled.  
  
The night was a complete blow. Hotaru had gotten Bra a jewlery set from Saturn, a makeup kit and she also handed her some kinda card that said. ' Wish hard a might, and the let it stay. Until a night, where it leaves its bay. Hope infaltrates the light, Hold onto this special fay. Until that night, you wish as hard as might, and where you lay, is where your wish will pray.' A little jar was set by Bra and she looked at it a bright purple light was in it a fay or fairie lay there asleep. She smiled at Hotaru said her thank yous. They went back home that night. Hotaru told her parents that she wouln't go to another birthday party until she was 16 and the agreed with , whatever made her happy.  
  
::::::7 years later::::::  
  
Hotaru looked out the window like so many times before but this time it was different for this brithday Bra had invited her and Rini to stay a whole month so that they could learn more about Vegeta and it inhabitants. Hotaru was bummed out but as long as Rin was there she would be fine. Plus she could probobaly kick Trunk's ass right now as for she was Sailor Saturn and Soverign of Silence in one but the Soverign only came out when she was mad which so rarely happend.  
  
Many gaurds surrounded Hotaru as she got to the ground others followed with her stuff and gifts for Bra. She heard her name being called "Princess of Saturn has arrived, King Vegeta" and she entered with no gaurds.  
  
She had on a black silk dress that had no straps or sleeves she had on a pair of three inch high heels . She had on a choker that was black with a purple gem on it and a necklace that had a silver circle thatlooked like a cresent moon it had five black jewels in it and the insignia of Saturn on it.. She had on a ring on her right hand and it was a silver outside with a design of diamonds and vines and in the middle was aring that shimmered every color in any light. Her face had no emotion showed she looked dull and she had on rose red lipstick and silver eyeshadow. Her hair had a extremely high ponytail it had probobaly five layers of rings to hold it up so that it woould cascade over her body and it still dragged on the ground for about an extra three feet. Her purple eyes had a reddish tint to them she looked menacing.  
  
Trunks stared at her she was beautiful the dress curved her body and she had grown not only in height but well grown she looked stunning he couldn't believe it. Bra was astonished at her hair she heard Pan whisper that she must have extenstions to it and that she looked slutty. Goten stifled a laugh at her and then he was met by a menacing glare from her.  
  
The party was better than it used to be no one talked to he and when they did she just glared atthem and answered with one word answeres like hn yeah hmm okay whatever and the their she was talking to Bra nicely because she wa the birhtday girl. Later on Hotaru was led to her room in Trunks quaters she and Rini were in different houses Rini was in Bra's little house and she was in Trunk's she emediatly. Went to her room and put her luggage in there and then went to put on soemthing different. She had quite a selection leather, leather or leather. tube tops, tank of halter. Red, black, blue, or purple. She put on a purple tube top and balck flare pants. She then threw on the large boots that went to her knee and the she peeked out her room. She saw Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Rini sitting down watching television. She slowly walked out of her room and shut the door they heard the door shut and looked at her.  
  
"Oooh ghost is different how about sluterella?" Pan said Goten, Bra and Trunks laughed and Rini stated at them.  
  
Since Hotaru's hair was fully out her eyes turned red and her hair moved towards Pan. {Like when Mistress Nine choked and caught neptune and uranuas with her hair}  
  
"Hotaru stop!!!' Rini yelled, but Mistress Nine had taken over and her hair slowly rapped around Pans neck and she choked Pan who was overwhelmed and then the others stopped laughing and stopped they looked at Hotaru who took back over and her hair uncoiled and she walked out before the could talk to her. She knew that Mistress Nine was getting stronger and that she might kill them but hey shit happens right?  
  
R&R I would like 3 reviews before I start chap 2. Hehe. 


End file.
